The present invention relates to a connecting link structure for a lawn mower, which structure includes a pair of left and right links for pivotally connecting a grass cutting unit to a vehicle body, and a bracing auxiliary link extending between the left and right links.
In a known connecting link structure of the type noted above, the auxiliary link is welded at one end thereof to a position adjacent an end of one of the left and right links connected to the vehicle body, and fixed at the other end thereof to an end of the other link connected to the grass cutting unit. Thus, the auxiliary link is fixed to the left and right connecting links to form an integral construction.
Since in the known structure the two connecting links and the bracing auxiliary link are integrated, the entire link structure must be lifted when the grass cutting unit is attached to or detached from the vehicle body. This structure, therefore, has the disadvantage of placing a great burden of weight on the operator. Further, since the left and right links are integrated, stress could concentrate on one position when the grass cutting unit tilts sideways relative to the vehicle body. It is thus necessary to provide extra strength for the connections of the links.